


Broken Family

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Comfort, Deception, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fear, Friendship of convenience, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Minor Character Death, Other, Panic, Past Violence, Pregnancy Test, Punching, Swearing, a secret from the past, breaking a deal, death of a character, implied past abuses, implied/referenced past sexual assulat, mild violence, past exposed, past trauma, possible PTSD, pretend pregnancy, regretting a course of action, slap to the face, something found, unpleasant verbal exchange, unwanted engagement, visting a grave, welcome to the family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:43:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: This story follows the relationship of Althea Bernadette and the various members of the Van Dahl family, just prior to and after Oswald Cobblepot joins the family.





	1. Maintaining Deception

**Author's Note:**

> going to add the tags as this goes along. this was a thing I wrote a few years back and I may have had it on here at one point and then removed it because I wanted to rework the story. It is still an unfinished thing. but I am hoping I will get motivated to finish it as I slowly edit and rework each completed chapter. No promises, as usual.

         “Mother has been nagging me again, Berns.” Charles screwed the cap back on the nail polish bottle, the fumes still lingering in the air.

         “So?” 

         He rolled his eyes at me, “She started checking the sheets on your bed. She is on to us.” I shrugged at him, I didn’t care one way or the other.

       I have no love for Grace, I barely tolerate Sasha, and Charles is the least annoying of the three. Being the same age as me, we got along okay which seemed to make Elijah happy. The night Elijah told me he was adding me to his will, was the night my partial friendship with Charles changed. He tried to seduce me at his mother’s behest and failed miserably. The main thing Charles and I had in common is we both preferred men. So to keep his mother off his back and spare me the headache we pretended to have an attraction and were hiding our relationship. Grace was satisfied for a bit but, of course, it didn’t last.

      “I thought you finally told her you were gay, Charlie.” 

      I admired the job he did on my toenails as he fell back onto the bed dramatically, “I did. She patted my hand said that’s lovely dear. Now go get that stupid bitch pregnant.” He let out a long sigh, then sat back up “She was pissed because of that mess you let me do to your sheets. That’s not how you get a girl pregnant, Charles. Do you realize how uncomfortable and humiliating it is having your mother explain how to get a girl pregnant, Berns? I had to sit there and listen to her tell me where the sperm is supposed to go.” I giggled softly at his discomfort. He smacked me with one of my pillows. “It is not funny.” I just continued to laugh. “Okay, maybe just a little funny.” Charles dropped the pillow back on the bed with a resigned sigh. 

       “Charlie, you are not the only one inconvenienced by your mother’s schemes. She has been dropping not so subtle hints to Elijah about possible nuptials.” Elijah had tried to broach the subject politely but stopped, probably thinking he would offend me. Grace was getting out of hand. She already stood to inherit everything but the modest amount I am promised, greedy bitch wanted it all. I realized discussing it with Elijah was out of the question, I couldn’t be that person that added to his stress while he was still ill. 

       “Berns? Did you hear me?”

        I glanced at him, “Yes. I will make a point of visiting your room and making a mess of your sheets. Maybe we should just have sex in front of Grace to shut her up.” 

       Charles looked at me in horror. “God, I hope that was a jest.” I burst out in a fit of giggles, that was interrupted by a knock on the door.  Charles and I both froze as Grace’s voice could be heard through my locked door. 

     “Althea?”  

    “Be right there in a moment, Grace.” I pointed to the bed, Charles pulled off his pajama top and slipped under the covers making sure he was peeking out some. I pinched my cheeks to help with the illusion, then walked to the door and opened it adding a bit of breathiness to my greeting. “Good Morning, Grace.” I noticed her eyes look past me to the bed, she gave a little smirk. 

     “Yes, it is a lovely morning. Have you seen my son?” Letting my eyes go a tad wide I shook my head as I told her no. She gave me an all-knowing smile and a wink. “Well, we missed you both at breakfast. Sasha and I are going out to town today, will you be going with us? We’d love to have you along, Althea.” 

     I loathed outings with those two, “Not today, I’m feeling a bit under the weather.” She gave me a concerned look, “I’m sure it was just something I ate.” 

    Grace patted my shoulder gently, “I’m sure it’s nothing to be alarmed about, dear.” I could see the triumph in her eyes.

      Once my door was closed and locked again. Charles flipped the covers off of him grabbing his shirt, “What the hell were you thinking? She’ll think you’re pregnant.”  

      I snatched away his shirt and pushed him on the bed with a sigh, “You’ll need a hickey now. And yes, she’ll probably think that. It will keep her at bay for a bit, you’re welcome, Charlie.” He gave a disgusted snort. 

     “Not so high this time,” he whined.  

     I rolled my eyes at him, “It has to be high enough to be noticed peeking out of your collar, Grace will be looking for it.” He closed his eyes waiting for it to be over and done with, “Just pretend it’s that gardener I caught you playing with last month.” Charles started to chuckle as I did my best to get the hickey done and over with, "This will have to do," I muttered as he wiped the saliva off his neck with his sleeve.

      "Gross." I agreed with his assessment. The whole situation was just that, gross and annoying.


	2. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Althea thinks about her deal with Charles and wishes she'd never helped him. Elijah worries about Althea and has a secret to reveal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how I feel about the structure of this chapter. I have gone over it and over it. I maybe come back and restructure it before posting another chapter.

     I wanted to stop keeping up the charade with Grace, it was becoming tedious. Charles needed to just stand up to the bitch, but I doubted he would ever have the balls to do it. Eventually, I am going to have to shut the whole thing down. I didn’t want the money Elijah was leaving me, I didn’t want to think about him passing on. He was such a sweet and caring man and it hurt to see them using him. So far I had not been able to convince him of their horridness.

      I wish I could take back that moment of empathy I felt for Charles the night Grace pushed him to make an attempt to seduce me. Charles had been getting his rocks off with various male staff members most of which have been replaced at Grace’s insistence, I secretly believed she already knew her son was gay and was just trying to hide it. 

      I called his bluff. After I had pinned him to the bed and whispered in his ear all the filthy things I would do to him, the majority of which I didn’t even know how to do, he had burst into tears, confessed everything. Charles begged me not to make him go through with those things, then proceeded to beg me not to tell his mother he failed.

        So that night we sat and devised our plan to keep Grace off his back and out of my hair as much as possible. He slept in my room that first night, I didn’t get much sleep, someone being in my bed was a strange thing for me. The doubts I had about the supposed abuses that Grace and the kids endured at her previous spouse, evaporated when I saw Charles tossing and crying in his sleep. I ended up pulling him into my arms to give him comfort.

       He woke up slightly alarmed, “What?”  

       “You are having a nightmare and keeping me awake. Go back to sleep, Charlie.” 

       And now the thing is getting out of hand, I hated to bail on Charles but the game is played out. 

 

* * *

 

          I was relieved when Charles said he was going with his family, but of course, I gave a pout for Grace’s benefit. Charles boldly leaned in close like he was going to kiss me on the cheek, instead, he whispered that his mother is tickled pink at our deception and he was still annoyed I did it. I gave a girlish giggle and pushed him away.  “I’ll pick up that thing you asked me to get shall, I?” He winked. 

 

        It was nice having a quiet house and to have a few hours not having to keep up appearances with Charles to keep his mother at bay. Elijah was delighted to have some time to chat while we had tea. We rarely get time to do that without the others about. Sometimes I wondered what would have happened to me if Elijah hadn’t taken me into his home. Dead on the streets most likely. I just wish there was a way to get Grace to expose herself for the fraud she is, but not cause Elijah pain. But that won’t happen so all I can do is spend time with him and not add to his stress.

 

      “Is everything okay, child?” Elijah had a look of concern on his face, “You can tell me if something is wrong, Althea, we can find a solution for whatever is troubling you.”

      I gave him a smile, “Nothing is wrong, I was just lost in thought.” I noticed his teacup was empty so I poured him another cup, then refilled mine as well. 

     “Grace mentioned you were not feeling well. I was worried about you.” 

     I patted his hand gently. “Oh nothing to worry about, I assure you.” He didn’t seem convinced, but it wasn’t like Elijah to push for a satisfactory answer. He always waited until you were ready to talk, always left the door ajar. I hated that he was always sick and that Grace always hovered about, the vulture. 

     He gave me a sad smile, "I have been lost in thought myself, quite frequently of late." He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a scrap of newsprint. Elijah looked up at me, “Did I ever tell you about my first heartbreak?” I was worried that he might cause himself to relapse but I was also curious for a story from him, it had been so long since he told me one.

      “No, you haven’t but maybe you should let that be in the past.” 

      Elijah glanced up at his paper scrap, “Oh, but I want to tell you about it, you see sometimes the past comes back to haunt you in unexpected ways, my dear Althea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like? Leave a kudos, please.  
> Love? shout in the comments if you want.  
> Hate? That's fine I can't make everyone happy.


	3. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip to a lost love's grave turns into an unexpected meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I think I should have combined this chapter with the previous one but I liked this part more than the previous chapter. It flowed a bit better, I think. I hope. I find as I am restructuring I am mostly leaving it untouched, just mostly fixing the tenses where I can catch the conflicting tenses.

   I sat there looking at the clipping at least a month old, maybe two. I knew I was crying because his story was so heart wrenching. I also agreed that he should have made a better effort to see her. I would never voice it out loud to Elijah though, he seemed even more heartbroken knowing she had died. “You should go to visit Gertrude’s grave. Bring her some flowers. Maybe talk to her for a bit.” He sat there quietly. “I could drive you there today if you like.” I handed back the clipping, “Yes. I think that is a lovely idea, we have to stop and get lilies. Gertrude loved lilies, they were her favorite.”

 

* * *

 

      We sat in the parked car, Elijah staring quietly at the bouquet of lilies. “Do you want me to go with you?” He glanced up smiling at me, “No, I believe I can do this on my own, my dear. Thank you for helping me with this, Althea.” He opened the door and got out of the car. I grabbed my book and stepped out of the car. Leaning, up against the car I watched him head further into the cemetery. 

       I glanced at the time on my phone, he’d been gone about thirty minutes. I decided to give him another five before wandering in to check on him. I had just put my phone back into my jacket pocket and looked up to see Elijah walking back with a young man. Elijah looked very excited and was chatting with his new friend when he noticed me watching. “Althea! I have a son!” I had no idea how to respond, so I just smiled and ushered them both into the car.

 

* * *

 

        It had been a long time since I had seen Elijah this excited about anything. “Gertrude’s son. My son. Oh, Althea, I can hardly believe it. Bless you, you sweet child for talking me into going to see her grave. A second chance.” Gertrude’s son whose name was Oswald, Elijah had nearly forgotten to make introductions in his excitement, was currently taking a bath in my bathroom. I suggested that it would be better than Elijah’s, if Grace came home early she might have a fright at finding someone not her husband in the tub. “Oh dear, I didn’t even think about, Grace. What will I tell her?”

        I tried to keep a straight face knowing what her reaction was going to be. “I imagine you will tell her the truth. Grace will be overjoyed that you have been reunited with your son.”  I honestly couldn’t wait to see Grace’s face when she learns, but knowing Elijah he will discuss it in private, but I am sure Mr.Gossip will tell me all about her meltdown when it happens. Dinner is going to be so interesting tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this maybe leave a kudos.  
> If you love it then maybe leave a comment.  
> If you hate it, then you hate it.


	4. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald is welcomed into the family, much to the dismay of Grace and her brood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still never sure if chapters are too long or too short, so I just stop them where it feels right to most of the time.

         Grace may have been able to keep a pleasant face but I could see the annoyance in her eyes. Dinner was interesting. Charles and I just chatted like normal. We tried to get Oswald to join in but he seemed nervous and I didn’t want to upset him. I found the best part of the evening was when Elijah announced that he asked Oswald to stay in the mansion, Grace choked on her drink. I had to excuse myself from the table, to go have a laugh at her expense. I never went back into the dining room I just sat on the stairs giggling.

 

* * *

 

          I had been debating on going to Charlie’s room but decided against it. I felt it was time to end it sooner rather than later, it might kill the friendship. Did I want to be friends with Charles? Not really. He is the enemy like Sasha, like Grace. Vultures waiting to benefit from Elijah’s death.

         My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet sob. I had left the bathroom door open forgetting that it was connected to the next bedroom, the one we gave to Oswald. I walked to the door and knocked gently. “Oswald are you okay?”  There was a rustle of blankets and then silence. “Oswald? I am coming in is that okay?”

          There was a long pause before he responded quietly, “Come in.” I opened the adjoining door and walked in, Oswald was huddled in bed. I walked to his bed and sat down quietly waiting for him to speak. “I didn't mean to disturb you, Miss Bernadette.”

          “I was awake, just Althea or even Bernie is fine.” I sat back against the headboard of his bed. “Are you okay?”

          He scooted off to the side to put distance between us, “I-I…” he started then stopped.

          “Overwhelmed?” I glanced at him to see him nod. “Moving pretty fast for you, huh?”

          “Y-Yes, very much so. Yesterday I had no family and now suddenly…”

          “Elijah can be impulsive sometimes, well, he used to be before he married Grace. I miss that side of Elijah.” I placed my hand down on the blanket close to his hand but not touching.

          “Are we related as well?” I chuckled at that. I gently patted his hand and he didn’t shrink this time.

         “No, we aren’t related. Elijah took me in to save me from a bad situation. If you're curious I will tell you about it sometime, but not tonight. Did you want me to sit with you until you fall asleep?” I remembered my first night here in the Van Dahl home, I was in worse shape than Oswald. My thoughts were interrupted by a hand touching mine.

         “You’re crying, Althea.” Shit, I preferred not to let anyone see me cry, maybe Elijah but even then I mostly kept it to myself.  

         “It’s nothing.” I was quick to wipe away the tears. As I moved to get up Oswald squeezed my hand. “Did you want me to stay?” Oswald nodded and I stayed.

 

* * *

 

          I must have fallen asleep because I woke up still in Oswald’s room. I was under the covers with Oswald clinging to me. I had gotten used to Charles sometimes sleeping in my bed, but we never made contact, not after the one time I offered comfort. I tried not to panic, I had at least known Charles for months before that seduction fiasco. I didn’t know a damn about Oswald other than his resemblance to Elijah. He was snug against me, head resting on my chest, that old panic was threatened to rise to the surface.

         I was about to shove him off me when I heard his voice, barely a whisper, “I miss you so much, Mother. Forgive me.” I took a deep breath and let it out slowly and counted in my head trying to keep my panic at bay. He wasn’t trying to have sex with me, I told myself it is fine. I took another deep breath and did my count again, while the feeling didn’t completely subside, I was less likely to shove Oswald off me or scream.

         He looked so helpless I brought my hand up and brushed some hair off his forehead. Oswald opened his eyes startled for a moment, they were beautiful eyes full of sadness. “Go back to sleep Ozzie, I’ll keep you safe.” I was a bit surprised that I said it and meant it. I was so used to playing the game against Grace, that the only person I was truly honest with was Elijah and even then I held back. He looked so relieved. I stroked his hair gently, he let out a sigh of contentment as he fell back to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like, love, or hate. Feedback is always good to have. And a kudos is nice as well.


	5. End of the Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Althea ends the pretend relationship with Charles. Sasha is annoying.

        I slipped out of Oswald’s room back through our shared bathroom. Having him snuggled up to me, should have been a pleasant thing. I mean it was nice, but I was so on edge having someone I just met pressed up against me. I’m not a hugger either at least not really. Oswald seemed like a hugger, Elijah used to be a hugger. It seemed Grace broke him of that habit.

      “Hey, Berns.” Charles was sitting on my bed. “Thought I would bring this for you.” He poked a small bag. “So…” He glanced past me, I just rolled my eyes at him.

       “Really, Charlie?” I walked over and snatched up the bag already knowing what was in it.

       “What?” He at least had the presence of mind to look embarrassed. “Just curiosity.”

       “I'm not one to throw myself at relative strangers. You know better, Charlie.” I pulled the package out of the bag frowning at it. “So am I to do this right now and you give the results to Grace. Or leave it in the waste bin for her to dig out?”

        “ I bribed the fat maid, turns out she's pregnant, not fat.” I  looked in the bag and saw a little vial of… oh god is that urine. Charles chuckled at the face I made. “You led Mother to believe you were pregnant.” I shook my head.

        “No. I am done with this arrangement.” His face fell. “Seriously, what was the plan for when I never show signs of being pregnant? Pretend a miscarriage? No. Game over.”

        “Mother’s already asked the old man for one his family heirlooms. She expects an engagement ring on your finger. Soon, Berns.” Figures the bitch wouldn't waste money on a ring. I shook my head.

         “ It’s not going to happen. Neither of us wants to be married, especially not to each other.”

         “True. But better you than some random cow.” I shot him a look. “Sorry, you aren’t a cow.” He tried a different tact. “Look it would be a marriage in name only, we take lovers. You find someone whose looks are similar to mine and let him father a brat to keep my mother happy.”

          “No. I will piss on this damn stick. And that’s the end of it.”

          “But Berns.” I walked towards the bathroom, I was unmoved by the pleading tone he took. “Althea, please. I can't fight my mother on this, you know how she is… help me.” I knew but I was not sacrificing my future for him or his harpy mother.

 

* * *

 

        I tried to get some peace and quiet in the library. Sasha came strolling up to me, I was already in a foul mood from my earlier conversation with her brother. “Not pregnant, huh.” I ignored her. “Mother’s disappointed with my brother. If I were a man you'd have been pregnant ages ago.” I lay down my book to give her my full disdain. I don’t even pretend to be nice with Sasha when we are alone.

        “If you were a man, I'd still wouldn't fuck you, so piss off, Sasha.”

        “Bitch, you think you're so much better than me?” I didn’t have a chance to respond for Oswald walked into the room.

         “Oh. I didn’t know anyone was here. S-sorry.” He turned to leave.

         “Don’t sweat it, Ozzie. Sasha was just asking if her mustache was noticeable.” Sasha’s nostrils flared in indignation. I smiled pleasantly, “you can barely notice it.” Sasha stormed out of the room, my guess was the vain bitch will go check the mirror first thing. I don’t think it would matter if she had hair on her upper lip, she is outwardly pleasing to the eyes but she has no class and her personality is shit. I pity the poor fool that gets swindled into marriage with her. She’s a carbon copy of Grace.

           Oswald walked closer to where I was seated. Wringing his hands he made partial eye contact. “Thank you. For, um…”

           “Don’t worry about it, Ozzie. You’re part of our odd little family now.” Of course in my mind, I didn’t include Grace and her offspring, but I didn’t say that out loud. “I know what it’s like to be thrown into an overwhelming situation, I think you handled it better than I did.” I gave him a sincere smile. Oswald returned the smile and it was similar to Elijah’s where it showed in his eyes, the gentle sincerity.

          He sat down next to me as I returned my attention to my book. “What are you reading?”

          “The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde” I started where I left off.

          “Is… is it any good?” He seemed genuinely interested, it reminded me of Elijah when he and I chat over tea.

          “It is, would you like to borrow it when I am done?” Oswald hesitated, opened his mouth to speak then seemed to think better of it. “I only just started reading it, would you like me to read it to you?” His eyes lit up, so I figured that was what he was going to ask. I have read to Elijah before so I didn’t mind starting over with my reading.

           “Yes, please, thank you.” It was rather sweet the way he fumbled with his words. I flipped back to the beginning of the story and began anew this time reading out loud.


	6. Blood Relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald's past comes back to haunt him in his new life. Althea loses her temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to hurry up and write more chapters. Already running low on the already written ones that I am editing. Screaming at my brain to work.

         Elijah was happy that Oswald was settling in well. “Thank you so much, my dear. It makes me so happy that Oswald has a friend in you.” He didn’t mention Sasha or Charles, neither one gives any thought or attention to Oswald. I didn’t point out that I saw them pantomiming Oswald when Elijah and Oswald weren’t around to see. Which motivated me to be even nicer to Oswald.

        Then Elijah made a toast one night that shut them all up. Oswald is Elijah’s only blood relative. I could see the wheels in Grace’s head turning and it made me worried for Oswald. 

 

* * *

 

       I found Sasha and Charles giggling at something. Apparently, they had been through Oswald’s room and found a little notebook with some of Oswald’s random thoughts. I snatched it away from them. “Shame on you. I expect this shit from Sasha, but I thought you had a little more class, Charlie.” 

      “He wrote something about you. Says you remind him of his mother that's not a flattering comparison from your new boyfriend.” Sasha sneered. 

     “Better than being compared to you, dear.” Charles had to stifle a chuckle which earned him a scathing glare from his sister.

      I left them where I found them and went in search of Oswald.

 

* * *

 

      “Why would they go through my private things?” Oswald clutched the book to his chest, his face red with embarrassment. “Is it some sort of thing siblings do?” 

       “I honestly don’t know, Ozzie. I never had siblings.” Truthfully, I was glad for that, my childhood was a nightmare, I couldn’t fathom sharing that horror with a sibling. “I suggest not leaving something with your personal thoughts lying about in the open.” He looked as if he wanted to ask something. “I didn’t look in it if you were wondering. Private thoughts deserve to be respected.” Oswald looked relieved, I decided it best not to mention what Sasha told me. I was curious to know what kind of person his mother was when she was alive. Loving, I imagine.

       “Thank you, Althea.”

       “I said I would keep you safe, Oswald.” And I meant it. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes, I excused myself to give him privacy.

 

* * *

 

       The downside to dissolving the charade with Charles was that I wasn't getting information from him anymore. So when Grace dropped the paper in my lap about The Penguin I was quite surprised to see Oswald’s face under the headline. Oswald sat next to me wringing his hands, he was beet red. “I’m not that man anymore.” 

       Oswald looked at me and I saw the underlying dread, the fear of losing a friend. I patted his knee gently and gave him a reassuring smile. “Grace you're making a mountain out of a molehill.” 

       “This is not a molehill, Althea. He is a criminal and he needs to go.”

       I stood up and shoved the paper back in her hands. “He is Elijah’s son, Grace. You don't get to make that decision.” And then Sasha called Oswald’s mother a whore, or she started to but my fist hitting her face stopped that. Everyone stared at me in shock. I was ready to strike the bitch again when Elijah walked in. 

       “Good heavens. What's going on?” I lowered my fist but hitting Sasha had felt good. Damn good. Grace handed the paper to Elijah. He gave the paper a thorough perusal before he spoke. “My goodness,” Grace had that gleam of triumph in her eyes, only to falter at the words that followed, “When you said you did horrible things, I had no idea you were _this_ famous. There was no need for such modesty, my son.” Elijah sounded so impressed. Oswald was blushing at his father's enthusiasm at his infamy.

         “You knew about this?” The shock on Grace’s face was delicious. “And you didn’t tell me?”

         “My dear, you're upsetting yourself for no reason. I felt no need to bother you with the trivialities of my sons past. He is no longer that man, are you?” Oswald shook his head in earnest. “See. This subject is closed then. We are all family.” Elijah kissed Grace’s cheek then moved to throw the paper in the fireplace he paused like he was thinking of keeping the article but let it fall into the flames. I knew Grace wasn't done with this subject.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it a kudos will let me know.  
> And if you love it a kudos and a comment would do wonders for confidence.  
> And if you hate it well, sorry, I'm so sorry...


	7. Mistaken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace makes an announcement that angers Althea. Oswald and Elijah calm her down.

        “Are you still angry with me?” Oswald was hovering outside my room. I had gone for a walk about the grounds after the incident with Grace, the paper, and the gratifying feeling of my fist connecting with Sasha’s face. I should have aimed for her eye would have taken more makeup to hide that sort of a bruise.

        “I was not angry with you, dear. I was annoyed about them and at myself for letting them get to me.” He was wringing his hands, “ Why would you think I was? Did someone tell you I was?” I gently pulled Oswald into my room to keep prying ears away.

        “No, it’s just that you left in the middle of a paragraph, we didn't finish the chapter.” He frowned, “I thought that because of my criminal record you might not want to be my friend anymore.” 

        “I'll admit it was a bit of a shock. I mean Grace probably thinks you're going to kill her while she sleeps or worse.” I couldn’t say the word. But Oswald was able to read between the lines.

         “I never did things like that, I would never rape anyone.” I winced the second he said the word. “Are… are you okay?” I gave him a half-hearted smile. Kicking off my shoes I walked over to my bed.

          “Have a seat.” Oswald sat down on the bed next to me. “I'm okay but tired.” I never should have lost my temper but that bitch had it coming. Thankfully there had been no blood. “Elijah talked to you about his health?” Oswald nodded. “He's not getting better. I suggested that new doctors should be brought in, but Elijah says they're doing their best. All the more reason for new doctors,” I let out a frustrated sigh. I jumped when Oswald squeezed my hand.

           “You're crying, Althea.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. 

           “No. Let them fall. I keep putting off crying, it isn't healthy.”

           “You remind me of my mother,” Oswald said it softly. “You go out of your way to be nice to me when I don’t deserve it.”

           “No one deserves cruelty, Oswald.” I took the offered handkerchief after a bit and wiped away the tears. “Was she nice?” I already knew going by how Elijah described her that she was a beautiful woman.

           Oswald hesitated before answering, “She loved me. I should have been a better son. I should have protected her better.” Oswald sniffed and  I returned his handkerchief to him. He wiped away his tears and we sat there quietly until we heard the call for dinner.

 

* * *

 

          Dinner was quiet and subdued until Grace broke the silence by announcing my engagement to Charles. I slammed my glass down on the table hard enough that I broke it. All eyes were on me. I had felt the glass pierce my skin and knew there would be blood. “Althea, my dear, are you okay?” I could barely hear Elijah’s voice over the pounding of my heart in my ears. I grabbed my napkin from my lap and wrapped it around my hand. I refused to look at my hand, I couldn’t let Grace see me break down completely.

        “I’m fine, Elijah.” I forced a smile, “I’m sorry to have to correct you, Grace, but I declined Charlie’s offer.” I glanced at him before looking back at Grace. He looked miserable the little shit, “I need to be excused.” I walked as quickly as I could without actually running.

 

* * *

 

        I don’t remember getting upstairs to my room or how I got into the bathroom. I remember cold tiles and tears. Someone helped me to the sink and talked to me quietly “Just keep your eyes closed, Althea.”  He assured me that the cut was shallow, I remember the sting as the cut was cleaned and bandaged. “It’s safe to open your eyes.” Oswald was guiding me to my bed there was a pair of pajamas laid out for me. “I can leave the room so you can change.” I must have nodded because he retreated to the bathroom, while I struggled with trying to change.

          The bandage on my hand was interfering with the process. I finally gave up and waited for him to come back, Oswald helped me and got me tucked into bed. There was a quiet tapping on my door, Elijah quietly walked in after a bit. He sat down beside me on the bed while Oswald quickly took my evening’s clothes to the hamper. “I talked with Grace, she apologized for getting confused.” I leaned into Elijah and he put an arm around me, “I called Dr. Stern for you, I know you don’t like going but she has helped you in the past.” I just nodded.

      Oswald stood watching at the foot of my bed. I patted the other side of the bed and Oswald settled in beside me. Elijah cleared his throat. “The day I found Althea was the day I learned that there was greater cruelty than I had ever realized out in the world.” Oswald listened raptly as Elijah told him the story of how he found me. Broken, beaten, and bloody. I had climbed into his car on one of his rare visits to the city. “I don’t know all the details and I wouldn’t want to make Althea relive those moments, by asking.” Elijah kissed my forehead. “Those first few months were silent during the day and at night, screams from nightmares. That was ten years ago, goodness, has it really been that long? Feels like a few weeks ago you were sliding down the banisters.”

        “I  **was** sliding down them a few weeks ago, Charlie dared me.” Grace pitched a fit, I let out a giggle thinking about her tantrum. Elijah chuckled and it was nice to see him smile. He picked up my bandaged hand and looked at it. “Oswald took care of it.”

         “I am happy that you two are getting along.


	8. Nothing Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Althea catches Sasha trying to seduce Oswald. And the day Althea was dreading happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end of this fic soonish. 3 more chapters to wrap it up maybe.

      Elijah had been reluctant to leave me alone so I  assured him I would be fine. Oswald left the doors to our shared bathroom open in case I needed help. I would have argued but I was too exhausted. Eventually, sleep overcame me, my dreams were troubling but not as bad as they used to be. I thought I heard soft singing at one point. 

      I woke up earlier than I would have liked, ambling towards the bathroom. Oswald had cleaned everything the night before, not a speck of blood to be seen. I was splashing water on my face when I heard Oswald’s panicked and agitated voice, “Control yourself, woman!” I suppose I should not have been surprised by the scene I walked in on, Sasha trying to put the moves on Oswald. He looked horrified.

       “What the hell is wrong with you!?” The words falling out of my mouth as I grabbed her arm and dragged her out of Oswald’s room. 

       “This has nothing to do with you,” she hissed at me as I closed the door behind us. 

       “You're his stepsister.” Sasha rolled her eyes at me and I wanted to knock them out of her head. “Leave him alone.” Turning on my heel I went back to my room, to find Oswald sitting on my bed. Sitting down beside him, “Are you okay?”

        “I don't know. What made her think that was appropriate? She's my sister.”

        I knew it was prompted by Grace but I didn't want to upset him further, “I'm sorry she upset you, Oswald. If she tries it again don't hesitate to call for me, I'll kick her ass.” 

        “I am pretty sure she won't try again.” He still looked a bit dazed and confused at Sasha's sudden interest in bedding him. Here's hoping Charles doesn't try next…

 

* * *

 

        I took the car and drove myself to Dr. Stern's office, Elijah meant well by setting the appointment but truthfully I didn't want to go. I don't want to remember my past, I definitely don't want to relive my childhood traumas and I had told Stern that the last time when it was suggested we try hypnosis. 

        All through the day I had a sinking feeling something bad was coming, I called to check on Elijah and he was in great spirits. He even asked me to stop by his lawyers to set an appointment for the following week. I assumed it was some changes that Grace was going to be livid about and I was more than happy to help stick it to that harpy.

        When I got home drained from my session with Dr.Stern I was greeted with the moment I had been dreading when Elijah first fell ill, death had claimed him.


	9. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Althea cements an unhappy future to make sure Oswald isn't pushed out of his father's home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the muse for this woke up

        Everything was all wrong, Elijah couldn't be dead. I couldn't bring myself to go up to the casket, I just felt so numb as the service was carried out. Oswald cried the whole time as I held his hand, it was the only thing that was reaffirming that this wasn’t a horrible dream. Grace looked the proper widow and her spawn had the sense to look solemn as well. 

        I just wanted to scream at everyone, I wanted to blame them all. Instead, I sat there silently as everyone shuffled up to look at the man in the casket, the only person who showed me compassion in the worst period of my life was gone.

 

* * *

 

       It didn’t take Grace long to show her true colors by telling Oswald he had to leave, “What is wrong with you? He just lost his father, Grace.”

       “And I have just lost my husband, Althea.”

       I forced myself to take a deep breath and then let it out slowly,  _ don’t cause a scene in the church _ , I told myself. I moved closer to her keeping my voice just above a whisper, “He was Elijah’s only living blood relative, imagine how that’s going to look if you throw him out on the streets.” Grace blinked at me unmoved. I changed tactic, “All he has to do is get a lawyer to contest the will, Grace. Elijah’s assets could end up being tied up for an unforeseeable amount of time.” That did it, I saw the flash in her eyes, the wheels turning.

       “Well, I did have to let go of some of the staff…” I had to bite my tongue to keep from losing my temper. Oswald jumped on the chance to prove he was worth keeping around. “And there is the matter of the engagement between you and Charles…” 

       Fucking bitch, I gritted my teeth, of course, she still wants to keep my inheritance close, “We can discuss that later.” Maybe I should just take it and move out, I’d have to take Oswald with me. I’ll have to work on a plan later. For now, Grace was appeased and Oswald was not homeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how are you liking this? let me know in the comments if you like.


	10. Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A last-ditch effort to get Charles to stand up to Grace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting close to the end of this volume.

* * *

 

       With Elijah gone Grace didn’t even try to be nice to Oswald, she was barely nice to me but she wanted my money, “You don’t have to do all of this, Oswald,” I started helping him fold clothes. 

      “Oh, I don’t mind. It keeps me from being a burden on my family.” I wanted to tell him they weren’t his family, not really, I got the sense he would insist they were… I couldn’t take that away from him. “Are you really going to marry Charles?”

      I took a deep breath then let it out slowly, “Grace seems intent on it.”

      “That would not be a good marriage.” The last item folded, he looked at me sadly, “you shouldn’t do it, you’ll be miserable.” he glanced around quickly after he said it, probably worried that they might have heard him. 

      “Maybe I am not meant to be happy, Oswald.” I grabbed a basket ignoring his protest, “They’re Charlie’s, I need to have a word with him anyhow,” I gave him a small smile, “I’ll figure something out.” 

 

* * *

 

       I half expected a handprint to appear on his cheek, “Coward.” I glared at Charles as he gaped in shock, “If you’d stood up to the bitch, we wouldn’t be in this predicament.” I shouldn’t have hit him, the look in his eyes made me instantly regret it.

       “Have you ever tried standing up to her?”

       “I do it all the fucking time.”

        “Then why are you going through with this? Just pack up and leave when she’s sleeping. Escape.” 

        “We should all escape her.” 

        For a split second, I thought Charles would agree, then he shook his head. “You leave Berns, take that freak with you. I can’t be poor again.” I don’t know what I expected, I walked away as he shrugged indifferently. Fool.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are welcome

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, a kudos is a nice way to let me know.  
> If you love it, saying something in the comments is appreciated.  
> If you hate it, then I wish you a good day.


End file.
